


Two of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Comfort, Fluff, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Song fic, break-up make up, freddie needs a hug, i dont know anymore, the bassist works at a coffee shop with a lead singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: actuallylittle one-shots i writeidk how many chapters tho





	1. 1

The minute Freddie walked into the flat they all shared, a beautiful voice filled the flat. Brian and Roger couldn’t sing as well as the voice singing, and he wasn’t singing. It was just them who shared the living space, maybe one of them had a friend over? He made his way to Roger’s room, which had the door open a crack.

The soft and sad guitar started to play as well. He pushed the door open and his breath got stuck in his throat as the sight before him.

There was a boy sitting on the floor, eyes closed and strumming the guitar.

_“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,”_

_“Now it looks like they’re here to stay,”_

_“Oh, I believe in yesterday.”_

He opened his eyes and looked to Roger, who was staring at him as well. He smiled and blushed at Roger; whose eyes lit up.

“ _Suddenly, I’m not half the man I used to be_ ,”

Freddie moved, smiling at the boy. He stopped and looked up at him. His face flushed and he looked at Roger, who was now glaring at Freddie. “Hi.” The boy said to him quietly. He looked back at him, making a face at Roger. “Hello, darling. That’s such a lovely voice you have, what’s your name?” He tried. “John. Thank you.” He replied quietly.

“John is thinking of joining a band, which is really cool,” Roger said to Freddie, clearly distracted by the boy. “What band?” He asked, leaning on the door frame. “I got an offer from Pink Floyd.” He said quietly. He gasped. “Oh my god, are you serious? Why are you here with us then?” he asked, still shocked.

“Excuse me, but John said he got an _offer_ , but we’re lucky enough to have joined us,” Roger said as he looked at John who was strumming his guitar softly. Freddie titled his head at John, who only moved his eyes from Roger to Freddie, smirking and shaking his head a little. He played a few notes and hummed, before stopping and looking at him.

“I’ll join if you’ll have me.”

Freddie just laughed and nodded.

“Of course, we will darling. We wouldn’t want to make Roger sad now, wouldn’t we?”

He blushed a bright red and looked down at his guitar, while Roger smiled softly at him.

There were a few things needing to be discussed.


	2. 2

John and Freddie were just hanging out today, enjoying the quiet the couple got. John had his head resting on Freddie's chest while Freddie had an arm hooked around his waist. There was music playing in the background that was fitting for the pair, and Freddie hummed to it while brushing John's hair with his fingers.

"Freddie?" John asked, tilting his head to look up at him. Freddie moved his hand from John's hair to his cheek, trailing it down to his neck, repeating the move.

"What is it, love?" He asked softly. John let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 

"John?" he asked again, his voice laced with concern.

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Of course, lovely, do you?" He replied, no longer concerned.

He nodded and suddenly felt small with his response.

"Am I in it?" He barely whispered. He felt Freddie shift and fingers grabbing his chin, forcing him to look up and open his eyes.

"Yes, John. You are in it."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just one-shots that pop into my mind during school

Freddie jumped up and down in excitement for the oncoming concert. In his excitement, he forgot about John. He turned his head to see the brunette talking to the manager, chuckling softly. John looked up at Freddie and excused himself from the conversation. He hopped over on his crutches to Freddie, who met him halfway. 

"Are you excited?" He asked, faking the excitement. Freddie tilted his head and frowned at him. "It's alright to be upset darling," he said, lifting a hand up to brush his cheek softly. "I'd be upset too if I danced at the stage and shattered my leg." He said, half scolding and half joking. He went to protest when Roger ran past him. "C' mon, Fred! Let's go!" Brian following him and sighing. His eyes were full of excitement after that, head turning back to John.

"I'm sorry darling, it's time." He turned and walked away, while John felt a little cheeky.

"Mr. Mercury, aren't you forgetting something?" he said, resting on his crutches, grinning. Freddie stopped dead in his tracks and turned around fast and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him long and hard, John opening his mouth and giving him access to his mouth. Freddie moved one of his hands down and grabbed John's ass, and John whined into his mouth. Freddie let go and pulled away from him, only to give him another peck on the lips.

He turned back around and ran to the stage, leaping into the air while Roger whistled. John lifted a hand up to his lips and softly touched them. He looked up to see Freddie side-glancing to him, smirking at him.

" _Are you ready to rock?!"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just i don't know anymore and this is more than 7 chapters but hey


	4. break up make-up deacury

_Slam._ John was gone, and Freddie was alone. Tears were streaming down his face, and his fist was still on the counter where he slammed it and yelled at John. Why did he call him all those terrible things? John was so perfect, and he was so lucky to have him. He wasn't a whore or slut; Freddie was. John was still a virgin when they started dating a year ago. Freddie hasn't been a virgin since he was at least 18, so why was John the whore? He wasn't; Freddie was. He put his head in his hands and cried some more.

He fucked up so bad.

John had been in a bad state as well. He went to practice and he played, he worked on his song, _Spread your Wings._ And he always tried to avoid Freddie. He thinks that Roger and Brian know what’s happened, but he couldn't be too sure. He saw how Freddie glared at Miami when they talked, and how he broke almost everything he held. He held his bass and tapped his foot, trying to come up with something.

It didn’t take much, because he was already coming up with something that started only with a bass line, then drums and guitar. And then the singer's voice. He wrote some notes down and excused himself, saying goodbye and gathering his things.

He couldn’t go back to the home he shared with Freddie, so he talked to Brian who took pity on him and let him stay there for a week. He sat in the front room writing and sipping tea when he heard Brian and Roger chatting away.

“That outburst was bad; something bad must have happened between them. Maybe there's more than he's willing to say?” Roger said as he saw John staring at them.

“What happened?” He asked, setting the cup down. Brian scratched the back of his neck while Roger looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Freddie…had an outburst at Miami. We were talking about your riff and how it could be tweaked, no offense,” He shook his head saying he didn’t care. “And, uh, Miami said that he wanted to change it all up, and Freddie flipped his shit. He stood up and yelled at Miami how lucky we were to have you, and how talented you are. He threw your glass and his glass at the wall next to him, and stormed off.”

John didn’t care about what happened to Miami, he cared about Freddie. What if he had done something really bad? If his temper was this out of control, he could do anything. He stood up and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

“Did you see where he went?” He asked, trying to think of a favorite place of theirs. 

_The secret park!_

“Never mind, I’ll be back later.” He said walking out the front door and running to a secret little place John had found for them. He ran all the way there, and when he heard strumming, he knew it was Freddie.

He walked into the clearing and saw him sitting next to the pond that stretched out in front of them.

_“You and I have memories,”_

_“Longer than the road that stretches out ahead,”_

_“Two of us wearing raincoats,”_

_“Standing so low,”_

_“In the sun,”_

He faded it out into humming and them light strumming until he stopped altogether.

“Freddie?” He called. He turned around and looked at him, tears slowly falling down his face. “Oh, Freddie,” he said, running over to where he was sitting, and wiping the tears that came from Freddie.

“I’m so sorry John, I didn’t mean any of those things. I’m such a horrible person. If any of those things are true about someone, it’s me!” He wailed and started crying harder. John leaned in to kiss away Freddie’s tears while holding him close.

“None of those things are true Freddie. We both made mistakes this past week. We can make it up to each other by being better at understanding each other, okay? Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry…” He soothed.

Freddie leaned up to kiss John, and when their lips met, it just felt right. Like this past week was a bad dream, and it never really happened.

Freddie was more than willing for John to take control; he opened his mouth and let John explore his mouth and let him hold his face, and Freddie pushed his hand into the curls on the nape of his neck and rested one hand on his waist.

When they finally pulled apart, Freddie was still sniffing and wiping away tears, while John was blushing at how dominant he had been.

“I counted every 10 minutes you were gone,” He said quietly. John looked at him and blinked. "Oh, Freddie. I'm so sorry." John said softly, brushing Freddie's cheek with his long fingers.

“You mean so much to me, Freddie. I left out of shame. It should have never been for a week though.” He said, laying in Freddie’s arms now. His hand came up to play with John’s shorter hair now.

“It should have been me who left, I called you a whore and a slut. You’re none of those things, and you will never be them. I’m the whore.” He said softly. John shook his head and looked up. “You’re not a whore, Freddie. We both made mistakes; stop blaming yourself for this.” He said a little rougher, trying to make his point clear. Freddie only nodded and leaned down to kiss John again.

“Okay. But please don’t leave for more than a day; I felt like dying in a pit of no mercy.” He said jokingly. John laughed a little and looked up at him.

“That’s fine with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i went camping and needed a break  
> i also will take prompts too


	5. jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger gets overprotective about john when a certain rock star walks into their coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about this and fell the fuck in love with overprotective roger

"Roger. All I did was give him his coffee!" John said to the overprotective blond.

"Whatever. Maybe you should quit this job..." Roger said as John pinched his nose. 

"Freddie! Roger is being overprotective and wants me to quit because some guy winked at me when I gave him his coffee." John said to the singer. He walked over to the couple who was sitting at the table in the corner.

"Okay. John get back to work, and Roger leave the store until lunch tomorrow. Don't! Go.” Freddie said. John got up and blinked at Roger, smirking a little. Roger frowned, but got up and left.

“I’ll help you with Roger’s overprotectiveness, okay darling?” Freddie said later in the day.

John just nodded, getting back to making his coffee.

John came in to work as usual the next day, not bothered by the customers in the store.

He got working and around noon Roger came in, looking irritated. John waved at him and got back to his work, filling out an order for a tall guy.

Roger took their regular seat in the corner, glaring at the counter and every person who walked in and even looked at John.

John was bout to go on his lunch break when a tall man with beautiful blond hair came in, catching everyone’s attention, even Roger’s glare.

“Uh, hi, what can I get for you today?” John said quietly. “Speak up, love, can’t hear you.” He said louder as John blushed and Roger’s blood began to boil at every word he said.

“What can I get you today?” He said louder, still blushing.

“Carmel Mocha, Grande. No whip.” He said winking at John.

¨Name?¨ He asked, the pen shaking in his hand.

¨Ozzy. Osburne.¨ He replied, making everyone in the coffee shop blink twice.

¨Let´s leave...¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey behind blue eyes is being worked currently, im posting this on my school laptop lol


	6. mute john pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mute john?  
> also typed this on my phone so typos will be there

John needed a side hobby apparently. 

It was hard when you where mute and nobody understood.

So, when he showed up to join a band, he started talking, forgetting he was mute.

"Is he having a stroke?"

_What? No. I'm talking right now idiots._

"He's mute."

 _Yes!_ He nodded.

"Oh, shit. My bad man."

He waved and shook his head, smiling 

"How well can you play?" The Persian asked him quite rudely.

He showed a 9 with his fingers and shrugged.

"Play with us then, speakless." 

 _What did he call me? Speakless? Fuck off._ He wanted to flip him off, but decided against it.

"You know Dazed and Confused?" He nodded.

He started and as they played, he got my more comfortable, and could match the three of them first try.

"Excellent, speakless." He frowned but walked over to his bag and grabbed a notebook, flipping through pages that just had he replies on them.

He saw the look in the singers face, saying sorry for calling him speakless.

"John Deacon. 19. That's fine."

"Sorry for calling you speakless,"

"Although, I could get you to scream." He winked as John blushed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break for two days after every chapter for Everything Moves because of how many chapters I can write, so two a week because if how inconsistent the videos are uploaded and how's there's like there or four rn


End file.
